1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machining center having a turret head with a plurality of tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machining center having a turret head to which a plurality of tools are fitted has a structure such that a desired tool is indexed to a processing position by rotating the turret head, and processing of a work is performed with the tool (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 6-134640, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Hei 9-529).
In this type of turret head, it is common that all tools are rotary driven by one drive source via a driving force transmitting mechanism constituted of belts, gears, and so on.
Further, it is common that after processing with a tool that is indexed to a processing position is completed, a tool for the next step is rotary indexed to the processing position, and the tool for the next step is rotary driven to perform the next processing on a work.